Viridis Faenum (Greengrass)
by bunbun08
Summary: Daphne liked to pretend she knew what she was doing. She played things by ear and kept her cards close to her chest. In this life filled with magic, there were plenty of opportunities for bad things to happen. Especially with Harry Potter as a friend. Join Daphne as she changes the wizarding world, one spell at a time. Self-Insert/Daphne Greengrass
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please review! If I made mistakes, please KINDLY point them out.

* * *

The Beginning 

Reincarnation was something Daphne never thought was possible, but then it happened to her. She was surprised to wake up after she thought she had died drowning. It was quite a shock to find out she was a baby, it was an even bigger shock to find out she was in the Harry Potter universe. She was a mere background character in the books she remembered reading once. Book Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood, a Slytherin, and a relative of hers marries Draco Malfoy. That's all that was known about her, thankfully. This meant that Daphne didn't feel guilty taking over her life as opposed to if she was reincarnated as Hermione Granger, that would have been a nightmare.

Once Daphne got over being reborn, she decided to enjoy it. She played the part of a normal baby well, at least until her parents were killed. After that, Daphne swore she'd get her revenge on the man who murdered them.

[1]

Daphne's parents, Eliot and Isobel Greengrass, were murdered by Antonin Dolohov on Voldemort's orders because they wanted to stay neutral. This happened when she was a year old, shortly before the fall of Voldemort. Afterward, her time was split between living with her Uncle Simon Greengrass and her maternal Granddad Florean Fortescue.

Her Uncle Simon managed Greengrass estate and would continue to do so until she was of age. His wife, Tanya Dobrev, was an annoying Bulgarian socialite and Daphne rarely saw her. Tanya was only around when they threw a ball or had to attend some ministry function. The same went for her daughter, Daphne's younger cousin, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, though two years younger, was always out at these balls becoming a replica of her mother. Uncle Simon's negligent attitude toward raising her suited her needs just fine.

At the manor, Daphne was often left forgotten with only the house-elves to watch over her. They had many elves on Greengrass estate, but Tamsy was her personal elf. However, when Daphne visited her Granddad in Diagon Alley at his Ice Cream Parlor, she was doted on. Granddad Fortescue adored the intelligent little girl his granddaughter had become and was pleased to see her enjoying her time with him.

[1]

Early on, Daphne decided she was going to be doing things her way, she was 98% sure she could pull off seeing the future. There were seers way back in the Greengrass bloodline when they still resided in Greece, so hopefully no one would question her much.

Daphne made sure she became fluent in many languages. She also became well versed in Latin and many runic scripts to better prepare herself for Hogwarts. With all the reading she did, her grandad was sure she was a shoe-in for Ravenclaw.

[1]

By the time Daphne went off to Hogwarts, she had already made little changes by making connections to people she felt important.

When she was six shopping in France, she met Fleur Delacour, the future Beauxbatons champion. Fleur, although a few years older, was a lonely girl because many were jealous of her Veela heritage. Daphne looked past that, and the two became fast friends who would shop together in the summer with the occasional letters thrown in.

At seven years old Daphne joined a Jr. Quidditch camp in Greece where she met a young Viktor Krum, future Durmstang champion. They hit it off when she became the only one who gave him any sort of competition to catch the snitch, despite her age. Viktor, she found, didn't say much but he was incredibly smart and had a way with the written word. They were each other's favorite quill pals, writing to each other at least once a week.

When Daphne turned eight she was forced to attend a herbology convention with her Uncle. It was there that she met Neville Longbottom. He was shy and stuttered over his words, but once she got him talking about herbology he became more open. Daphne decided to take the shy boy under her wing; she knew with the right push he could become great. He became like a brother to her, and Lady Longbottom let her visit the Manor whenever she pleased.

She also had run-ins with other Hogwarts students at various balls and ministry events. They became friendly would hang out with each other at those events.

[1]

It was on the morning of Harry Potter's tenth birthday that Daphne decided to make a big difference, she wrote to him. She knew Harry was ignorant of the wizarding world and was hoping to introduce him to it sooner and hopefully get him out from being under Dumbledore's influence. Daphne wrote him a letter and put a small cupcake in a box as a gift. When that was all set, she mentally called for Tamsy.

"What can Tamsy be doing for Missy Daffy?" asked the young elf as she popped in.

"Tamsy, can you find a wizard wherever they are even though you've never met them before?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes, Tamsy be listening through the magic to tell her where. Does Missy Daffy need to find a wizard?"

"Sort of. Today's Harry Potter's birthday and now that Uncle told me all about You-Know-Who, I wanted to give him a birthday gift. Could you find him and give it to him?"

Tamsy nodded vigorously, making her ears flop around. "Tamsy can be finding Mister Harry Potter and giving him Mistress Daffy's gift!"

"Wonderful." Daphne said with a bright smile. "Can you also wait a bit and see if he plans on replying to my letter? Oh and pop in only when he's alone."

"Tamsy will be doing that Missy Daffy!" and on that note, Tamsy popped out to deliver a letter.

[1]

 _Heir Potter,_

 _I'm sure plenty of people write to you on your birthday, but I wanted to write one myself now that I'm old enough to know what happened. I'm very thankful for what your family did for us and wish you the very best on your tenth birthday._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Daphne Ophelia Greengrass_  
 _Heiress of House Greengrass_

 _PS. Now that the stuffy part is out of the way, hello Harry Potter. I'm almost ten too! My birthday is on the fifth of August. I'm so excited! Granddad's allowing me access to more sections of his family library as my gift this year. What about you? What are you getting for your birthday this year? I know no one ever gets a reply from you, but I figured I'd try anyway and hope for the best. Au Revoir Monsieur Potter, I hope you enjoy your gift. (Sorry. I just got back from France and can't stop speaking French, even though I can tell it annoys my Aunt Tanya.)_

Harry Potter sat on his cot, alternating between staring at the letter in his hand, the package, and the strange creature who gave it to him.

"Um, excuse me but who are you? And how does er-" Harry looked back at the letter. "Daphne know who I am?"

The creature looked back at him with surprise in its giant brown eyes. "Yous doesn't know anything?" it asked curiously.

Harry shook his head in the negative.

It stood up straighter after that, "I is Tamsy, sir. Tamsy is being Mistress Daff-nee's house-elf! Missy Daffy be always knowing of you. All wizards and witches be knowing of you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Harry stared at Tamsy blankly, "There are no such things as witches, wizards, and magic."

"Oh no sir, there is! Theres is being a whole school for magic." Tamsy protested earnestly. "Oh Tamsy is not doing a good job telling yous things. Missy Daffy knows! Would Mister Harry Potter like to write to Missy Daffy?"

Harry thought for a moment, he would like to know why this person knew about him and what it was that his family did that she thanked him for. "Yes, I think I would. Could you please wait for a moment Tamsy?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter! Missy Daffy be asking Tamsy to wait for maybe reply and to come when yous alone."

"Good thing you did too, otherwise Uncle Vernon would've thrown me in here for a week." said Harry under his breath, but Tamsy still heard and she narrowed her eyes at this bit of news.

When Harry was done writing, he gave the letter to Tamsy the house-elf, and she popped away.

When he made sure his relatives hadn't woken up yet with all the talking he did with Tamsy, he opened the package. Inside was a single cupcake with a frosted lightning bolt and a pair of glasses on it. Harry's eyes started to tear up, here was his first ever gift and his first ever birthday cake, all from a girl he never met. What a strange beginning to his birthday.

[1]

Daphne was outside having a cup of tea and reading a book on defense when Tamsy popped back in, a letter clutched in her hands.

"Here be Mister Harry Potter's reply." Tamsy said as she handed Daphne the letter.

"Thank you," Daphne replied as she stared at her elf. Tamsy looked a little distraught, tugging at her ears now and then. "Was there anything you'd like to add?"

"Oh it be horrible Missy Daffy!" Tamsy wailed. "Nasty Muggles be making Mister Harry Potter sleep in a cupboard! He bes like a house-elf in his home! Tamsy thinks the muggles not be telling him of magic!"

Daphne frowned, "Oh dear. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Tamsy grab one of my old bags and in it put a warm blanket, and the most boyish clothes of mine you can find. When you're done with that, ask Mopsy to fill the rest of the bag with some food and drink under a preservation charm."

Tamsy smiled brightly. "Right away Missy Daffy!"

Once Tamsy was gone, Daphne looked at the letter.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _Thank you for the birthday wishes and gift. How do you know who I am? What did my family do that you need to thank them for? Is what Tamsy said true? Magic is real? What exactly is a house-elf? Why the formal writing? What's with the whole heir/heiress thing?_

 _Please answer these questions and more,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _PS. This was my first birthday gift ever, thank you._

Daphne sighed, she had a lot of work cut out for her getting Potter up to standards.

[1]

At a quarter to eleven at night, Daphne and Tamsy popped into Harry Potter's cupboard startling the young boy awake.

"Oh dear, it's a bit small here." Daphne said when they arrived. "Tamsy could you silence and temporarily expand the place please?"

"Yes Missy Daffy! Tamsy be doing that." and with a snap of her fingers, the room expanded right before Harry's eyes.

"Thank you Tamsy, I'll call when I need you." Daphne said, taking the bag from the house-elf's arms, and with a small pop Tamsy was gone.

"Are you Daphne?" asked Harry Potter, staring at the girl who just appeared in his cupboard.

"Yes, I am. Hello, sorry for startling you and arriving unannounced, but Tamsy shared her concerns with me, and well I just had to see for myself." said Daphne with a small smile.

"Concerns?" asked Harry warily.

"Yes, and I can see she was right." she replied with a frown as she looked around his cupboard.

"Here, this is for you." Daphne said as she handed the bag to Harry. "In there is a warm blanket, clothes, and some food. The food is under a charm that keeps them from rotting."

Harry looked at her, eyes wide, "Wha-, how? Um, thank you but I can't accept this."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Yes you can Potter, I insist. Now, I believe you had some questions? My main concern is you not knowing about magic. Did the muggles you're with not tell you?"

"Muggles?" asked Harry as he hugged the bag to himself.

"Non-magical people," Daphne explained with a shrug. "At least, that's who I'm assuming you're with. Dumbledore told the Wizengamont that you're with your mother's family. She was a muggle-born, so I just assumed you're with non-magical people."

"Wiza-what?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Alright, no more questions! Let me answer the ones from your letter first. What your family did that deserves thanking, and how I know who you are." Daphne said sternly as she took a seat on the dusty floor.

Harry nodded, both eager and apprehensive to know about magic.

And so, Daphne told him all about the war and how he was given the moniker The Boy-Who-Lived. By the time Daphne was finished, her voice was hoarse from use and Harry had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Daphne said as she got up and pulled him in a hug. "I know this is a lot to dump on a person, but I didn't want to drag it out."

Harry stiffened up before he slowly relaxed into her hug when he realized she wasn't letting go. "No, it's okay." he said shakily. "It's just, I was told my parents were lazy good for nothings who died in a car crash. And now, to find they were heroes and died for me, it's a little overwhelming."

Daphne pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Harry replied with a watery smile.

Daphne smiled back, "Okay. Now that that's out of the way, care to explain why it looks like your bedroom is a cupboard."

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Er, well you see, uh, my relatives aren't fond of abnormal things."

"Magic is perfectly normal!" Daphne slightly shouted. "They're the abnormal ones. Locking a child in a cupboard, honestly."

Harry just shrugged in reply.

"Well, we can't have our Savior living in cupboard now can we." Daphne said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Harry looked at her curiously, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't do much today, it's already nearly two in the morning." she said, looking at her pocket watch. "I need more information, so I'm going to do that tomorrow. In the meantime, Tamsy can make this place a little more comfortable for you."

Tamsy popped in quietly. "What does Missy Daffy be needing?"

Harry jumped a little at the pop, "How did she know you needed her?"

"I called for her mentally." she replied.

"Now, Tamsy I need you to do the following things as soon as you take me back home." Daphne said seriously. "Come back and clean this place up and fix up, make it more comfortable. Oh and leave the enlargement charm on here too, but make it invisible to muggles. Add a perimeter alarm-ward too, key it to Harry so he knows when people are approaching the cupboard with the intent of contacting him. And lastly, I want you to come whenever Harry calls, like with Nev, Fleur and Vik. Do as he says unless it conflicts with something I asked of you. Did you get all that?"

Tamsy nodded "Yes Missy Daffy! Tamsy be doing all that as soon as possible and listening to Missy Daffy's Greeny!"

Daphne held in a snort, "Looks like your elf given name is Greeny, Harry."

"At least I'm not named after a duck, Daffy." he replied teasingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, magically raised remember." Daphne said with a raised brow. "Anyway, I best be off now."

"Thank you, for everything really." Harry said sincerely. "I can't thank you enough for all you're doing. I mean, you hardly know me!"

Daphne smiled, "No thanks needed, but we can fix that last part by becoming friends."

Harry smiled back, "Friends, I'd like that."

Daphne smiled brighter, "Well, goodnight Harry and happy birthday again. I'll see you after I gather more information."

Harry nodded, "Goodnight Daphne, see you soon."

With that final goodbye, Tamsy popped Daphne back in her room to sleep.

[1]

When Tamsy appeared in his room again, Harry wasn't surprised, he was expecting it.

"Tamsy be doing what Missy Daffy said now." she said as she got to work snapping her fingers at the cupboard door and walls.

Within minutes, his cupboard was unrecognizable. Tamsy cleaned and enlarged the room to the size of a small bedroom. His cot was turned into a comfortable twin sized bed, he had an actual dresser to put his clothes in, and there was even a small shelf! Harry was impressed, if magic could do all this, he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year!

"Tamsy be doing all that Missy Daffy said to do. Does Greeny need Tamsy to be doing anything?" the house-elf asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, you've done brilliantly Tamsy. Thank you."

"Yous is welcome Greeny!" Tamsy beamed up at him, and then popped away.

With Tamsy and Daphne gone, Harry opened up the bag they brought with them earlier. Inside he found a large dark blue blanket that had the planets stitched upon it and he placed that on his new bed. Underneath that there were some clothes, a coat, two long sleeved shirts, and two short sleeved shirts, three pairs of trousers, a pajama set, seven pairs of socks, and a pair of black trainers. Harry stared at all the clothes he was given, he could see they weren't new but that didn't bother him, he was used to hand me downs. He was just awed that a girl, one who randomly decided to send him a happy birthday card, could be so kind to a boy she didn't really know. After he put the clothes in his new dresser, he emptied the rest of the bag over his bed, out came enough food to last him until next month. Now he'd never go hungry! Although, with Daphne as a friend he doubted she'd ever let him starve in his cupboard again. He put the food back in the bag, put it in the corner, and then he got ready for bed. As Harry laid down to sleep that night, he thought to himself _this was the best birthday ever_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!_**


	2. Introducing Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Introducing Magic

It was a week until Harry heard from Daphne again. He woke up early one Saturday morning with a floating paper butterfly in his room, as if waiting for him. Plucking it out of the air, he read it.

 _Harry,_

 _Sorry it took so long! I needed to recheck laws and tidbits I overheard. Then it was my birthday party, so I had to be seen in public. I'm ten now, like you!  
Anyway, once you read this, get ready for the day and call for Tamsy and she'll pop me over. We have lots of things to do. _

_Your friend,  
Daphne_

Harry shrugged and did as Daphne said, he got ready and called for Tamsy. Tamsy popped in with Daphne and a mannequin covered in weird symbols.

"Oh goody. You're up early. Now, help me put some of your old clothes on this thing." said Daphne.

Baffled, Harry did as she asked. Maybe this was some sort of magical thing? The symbols on it were faintly glowing now that he was taking a closer look at it. Once the thing was all dressed, Daphne turned to Harry with a serious expression on her face.

"Alright, what we're about to do is make a golem of you. Now, it's not illegal per se, just frowned upon. However, it IS illegal to teach people how to make one. But if you already have the knowledge, you can do it. Took me a while but I finally finished it."

"Okay." Harry paused. "What's a golem?"

"A golem is like a magical dummy. With all these runes and a bit of your blood it'll be able to do your day to day activities. I made it so long as your relatives don't ask dummy-you to speak too much, they won't even notice it's not the actual you."

"Wicked" Harry replied with a grin.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Okay, I need you to put a bit of blood on its face. Here, use this dagger to pick your finger."

Taking the small super shiny dagger, he pricked his finger and stared as the mannequin absorbed it. Then, magic happened. It slowly morphed into an exact copy of him! Except for the eyes, they looked dull, empty.

"See, that's why we put clothes on it. I didn't want to see you starkers." Daphne teased.

Harry felt his face grow hot, but ignored Daphne as he watched the golem stand up.

Daphne put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come on, Dummy-You knows what to do. We have to make our way to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping district in London."

[2]

Daphne chuckled as she looked at Harry's wide-eyed face when he got his first look at Diagon Alley. She wondered if that's what her face looked like when she first caught sight of the Alley, if so then she completely understood Granddad's laughter. It's a ridiculous expression. She pulled him along Diagon, pointing out her Granddad's shop as they passed by. Thankfully, she had the foresight to put a cap on Harry's head, obscuring his scar, so no one took notice of them.

Before going into Gringott's, Daphne took Harry aside. "This is the bank, its run by goblins. Don't stare, don't be rude, and follow my lead. Be confident, be proper, and for Merlin's sake, stop fiddling with the cap."

Harry nodded, if a bit sheepishly. "Aye, Aye Captain."

Daphne rolled her eyes, and pulled him into the bank and up to a teller that was nearest to a large hallway. "Hello, Teller Redblade. Heiress Greengrass and guest here to speak to the Guardian of my Vaults at his earliest convenience."

The Teller raised a brow, "Aren't you as eloquent as ever, Heiress Greengrass."

Daphne gave him a dimpled smile in return, "Practice makes perfect Redblade."

"Of course, of course. Redclaw!" he shouted.

A security goblin made his way over to them, "Yes?"

"Escort Heiress Greengrass and her guest to Steelbarb."

"Right, follow me!" he said, leading them through the nearby hallway. There were so many twists and turns that there was no way they could find anything without a goblins help, which is probably what they were aiming for, crafty fellows. Soon they came upon Steelbarb's office. Knocking twice and receiving an 'enter' in return, the two ten year olds went in.

"Hello Guardian Steelbarb, may your business be profitable." Daphne said with an incline of her head. Harry, following her lead, inclined his head as well.

"Heiress Greengrass," Steelbarb said, gesturing for them to sit. "What brings you to Gringotts today?"

"I'm afraid it has nothing to do with the Greengrass accounts, and everything to do with my companion. I didn't know if the Potter Guardian was trustworthy, so I came to you. "

"An unworthy Guardian is a serious offence, let alone the Potter one. That is one of the oldest vaults here!" Steelbarb said seriously.

"I know, but my information leads to a traitor here at Gringotts. You see, this is Harry Potter." Daphne said gesturing toward Harry who removed this cap and showed his scar. "Harry here hasn't gotten any correspondence from Gringotts, and he just turned ten. That's years of monthly statements from his trust vault missing, he doesn't have his heir ring, and his monthly stipend is nowhere to be seen! His relatives are vile, horrible people! They treat him awfully, like a Malfoy house-elf! For Merlin's sake, they kept him in a cupboard under the stairs!" Daphne finished, practically shouting at Steelbarb.

She visibly deflated under Steelbarbs' glare, "Forgive me, I got carried away."

"Forgiven Heiress Greengrass. I too, am appalled at what you revealed. It is goblin law to protect children, for they are rare in our nation and therefore special to us. No goblin would ever treat a child that way." Steelbarb said, looking at Harry. "Now, if what you said is true, we will have to do an audit of the Potter accounts. To do that, we need his key."

"I don't have a key." Harry replied.

Daphne groaned, "Of course you don't."

"Not to worry, a couple drops of blood and we can do the same thing." replied Steelbarb, holding out a dagger and a bowl filled with a blue potion. "Drop three drops of blood in the bowl.

Harry did as instructed and three new keys appeared in the bowl.

"This is your trust vault key, family vault key, and heirloom vault key. These are now blood bound to Potter blood. Would you like me to recall the others?"

Harry looked at Daphne, she shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea until the audit is done. We don't want to tip off the person who has your other keys."

Harry nodded, that was sound advice. "What she said." he replied.

Daphne rolled her eyes and Steelbarb grinned. "Now, aside from that is there any more business you need doing?"

Daphne sat up straighter, "Yes. Harry needs a full healer's checkup, preferably today. We'll pay extra for a goblin healer. I don't want any wizards knowing he's here."

Steelbarb pulled on a cord that was behind him and then looked between the two, "Will I be taking the charge from the Greengrass or Potter accounts?"

"Potter" "Greengrass" said Harry and Daphne simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"It's my checkup, I'll pay for it." Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, we don't know if anyone is watching your vault activity. Until the audit is done, you're going to have to let me pay for things. You can pay me back afterwards, okay?" Daphne explained patiently.

Harry sighed, "Fine. But I will pay you back!"

Daphne nodded, "Of course."

Redclaw, the goblin who escorted them earlier, came in. "You rang Steelbarb?"

"Yes. Take Mister Potter here to the halls of healing, have him seen by your brother." Steelbarb explained, "He's getting a full checkup. Make sure no one else sees him."

Redclaw nodded, "Of course. Follow me Mister Potter."

Harry looked toward Daphne for assurance.

She smiled at Harry, "Go on. I still have some family business to discuss. I'll find you later."

[2]

Once Harry was gone, Daphne turned to Steelbarb with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay. I'm essentially kidnapping Harry, so I need the wards updated around all Greengrass properties. Specifically the island in Greece and the house in Wales. I need the portkeys for those two added onto my heiress ring. How long will it take to update the wards?"

Steelbarb looked at a paper containing the ward layouts. "The wards around the house in Wales only need a few minor adjustments, if I send a team out right now it'll be done by tomorrow."

"Do it. I want that done as soon as possible."

Steelbarb wrote down the instruction on a piece of parchment and dropped it down a shoot, "It is done. The Greek island wards need more time, most likely a week or two at most. That particular holiday home hasn't been updated in a while."

Daphne shrugged, "That's no problem. I'm in no hurry to vacation just yet, the home in Wales is of more importance."

Steelbarb wrote down more instructions and dropped them down the shoot, "All the Greengrass wards are being updated, and your Uncle will be unaware as per your request two years ago. The charge has been taken from your vaults. Place your ring in the middle of this circle."

Daphne placed her ring in the rune circle and watched as Steelbarb stood up and waved his hands around it in complicated patterns. It was quite an honor to be witnessing goblin magic of this caliber, fiddling with the heir ring was important magic. Daphne supposed her many visits to the bank paid off, even if she sometimes only came for the cart ride.

Steelbarb sat back down and motioned for her to take back the ring. "I took the liberty of adding most of the Greengrass properties onto your ring. It was easier than picking only a select few. Here's a list of properties, write down the pass phrase you wish to use to activate the portkey. Once written down, the phrase or word will magically bind to your ring."

She looked at the list, and wrote down some pass phrases.

Property, location - pass phrase

Greengrass Estate, unplotable England - Grassy Estate

The Cottage, unplotable Wales - Nymph Niche

Vacation home, unplotable France - Vert Château

Vacation Island, unplotable Greece Island - Laurel Haven

Ancestral Manor, unplotable Greece - Green Manor

Apartment, #87 Diagon Alley - Apollo's Abode

"Thank you Steelbarb. Let me know when each property is done being warded, would you? I believe that's all I have for you at the moment." said Daphne as she stood gracefully. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

Steelbarb nodded, "Step outside and Redclaw will escort you to Mister Potter."

With an incline of Steelbarb's head, Daphne stepped out of the office.

[2]

Harry slowly looked up as Daphne entered the room. The goblin healer had put him through the ringer. They were horrified by the scars that covered his body, his mental state, and the malnutrition he suffered from.

Harry watched as Daphne approached him cautiously. "Hey Harry. We just need your healer to come back with your medicine and then we're good to go, okay?"

Harry nodded, "I know. He already gave me my wizarding inoculations. I'm getting some potions, balms, and salves as medicine."

Daphne was about to say something, but just then his healer showed up.

"Alright Mister Potter, these are your medicines that you have to start using tomorrow. This potion is to be taken before breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It will refill itself after every dosage, it'll be taken for a month. This balm is for your minor scars and injuries, just rub it in gently. This salve is for your deeper scars, this one has to be massaged in for about a minute." the goblin healer handed the medicines to Harry. "You have an appointment with me every Thursday afternoon, to deal with your childhood trauma. We'll continue these appointments until I deem them unnecessary. Take this ring, it will act as a portkey to send you directly to my office at two in the afternoon so you can avoid the public. It will send you back to where you were, or you can call a house-elf to fetch you. Any questions?"

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and they both shook their heads. "No questions. Thank you Healer Goldclaw."

Healer Goldclaw nodded, "Then I'll see you on Thursday Mister Potter. Have a good day."

Redclaw led them back to the main area of the bank then bid them good day. Harry saw Daphne exchange some galleons for muggle money before leaving the bank, he didn't even know that was allowed! There was so much he needed to learn, he couldn't wait.

[2]

Stepping out of the bank and into Diagon Alley, the first thing Daphne did was lead Harry to her favorite clothing shop. Not Madam Malkin's, but a small shop near the Knockturn Alley entrance called Vi's.

"Oi Viola!" Daphne shouted as they walked over the threshold.

"Daph! What bring you here? You and frenchie were here not too long ago!" said a young willowy blonde from behind the counter.

"I'm not here for me. I'm here for him." replied Daphne, lightly shoving Harry forward.

"Bit scrawny, ain't he." commented Vi as she looked him over.

"He's on a nutritional potions regime. I expect he'll do a decent amount of growing this year, so add a liberal amount of charms." advised Daphne.

"Gotcha. Okay, so what is he getting?" inquired Vi.

"He is standing right here!" remarked Harry irritably.

"Sorry luv, but wizards have no fashion sense. It's best to let the ladies decide." Vi said with a laugh.

Daphne rolled her eyes at Harry's pout. "Get him a full wizard wardrobe. We'll be heading to muggle London after this."

Vi squealed, "I haven't done the works in a while. Okay, stand up there on the stool so I can get started. Take off your cap, jacket, and shoes."

Harry stood on the stool and took off his jacket and shoes, but paused at taking off his cap and looked at Daphne.

Daphne nodded. "She's trustworthy."

"Why so secretive?" Vi asked as she waved her wand about, sending measuring tapes around Harry.

Harry removed his cap and looked at Vi expectantly.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" shouted Vi, nearly stabbing herself in the eye with her wand as she caught sight of his scar.

"Yes. He is." Daphne said sharply. "Now you keep that bit of news to yourself. You never saw him here."

Vi nodded. "Of course. Right then, let's get you outfitted Potter."

After an hour, Vi had Harry outfitted with the works and Daphne paid via her ring.

"That was fun, come back anytime!" shouted Vi as they exited her shop.

Tamsy had taken their purchases and Harry's potions from them earlier, so they held no bags. Harry walked out wearing a set of causal wizards robes, with them on no one spared him a second glance in the Alley.

"Let's head to Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie next. I want another pet, you should get yourself one too." commented Daphne, as they passed by a lady carrying three cats.

They first went into Eeylops. Daphne wasn't really looking for an owl herself. She already had one at home, a black eagle owl named Artemis. Instead, she looked around for Hedwig but couldn't seem to find her. Surprisingly, Hedwig found Harry. The beautiful white snowy owl swooped in and perched herself on Harry's shoulder.

"Looks like your pet chose you, Harry." said Daphne with a small laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's a beauty." interrupted the attendant. "She's taken a shine to you too! Hardly ever leaves her perch, right picky one she is. Will you be taking her?"

Daphne looked at Harry, he nodded at her. "Yes. We'll be taking her. Also a cage, perch, and owl treats."

The attendant rang up their purchases and Daphne once again paid with her ring. She also had Tamsy take their purchases.

Once outside, Daphne turned toward Harry, "Tell her to wait for us at #87 Diagon Alley."

Harry looked at his owl, "Wait for us at #87 Diagon Alley, girl."

The owl hooted at Harry and then flew off.

"She'll be waiting for you when we get there. Now come on, I want a cat." Daphne said, pulling Harry toward the Magical Menagerie.

Inside the Magical Menagerie they saw sections for cats, rats, snakes, owls, and all sorts of other animals. Daphne made her way to the cats quickly. Unnoticed, Harry made a small detour toward the snakes. After looking through all the cats, Daphne settled on a golden kitten with intelligent grey eyes.

"You are purrrfect, yes you are. I henceforth name you, Apollo." she said, holding the kitten up above her head. Daphne grabbed a cat carrier, food, and toys before making her way toward Harry.

Daphne leaned in to whisper in his ear, "What are you doing over here by the snakes?"

Harry jumped, "You scared me! Oh. I'm talking to them. This one here is trying to convince me to take her with me."

Daphne looked at him blankly, she had forgotten about that talent. "Wait, you can talk to snakes?!"

"Er- yes? Is that a bad thing?" replied Harry meekly.

"In Britain it is. I'll tell you more about it later. Grab the one that wants you, we'll take her with us." Daphne thrust Apollo in Harry's face. "Oh, meet Apollo, he's my new pet. What's your snake's name?"

"I don't know, let me ask." Harry hissed at the snake while Daphne looked around making sure no one was close enough to hear.

"She said she doesn't have a name, and that I should give her one that's snake related."

"Well what are you going to call her?"

"I don't know. I don't know any snake related names besides Medusa and that's not very flattering."

"Hmm, what about Minoa? After the Greek Minoans who worshiped snake goddesses"

"I'll see if she likes it." Harry hissed some more, "She loves it!"

"Great, now let's get out of here. Tell her to be on her best behavior, and to not bite anyone." said Daphne seriously, "Oh, and after that no more snake talking!"

[2]

After having Tamsy take their pets home, and changing into muggle clothes, they ate lunch at a sandwich shop around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron. Daphne and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for muggle clothing. Occasionally buying a book or toy that catches their fancy.

They even stopped at an arcade and played a few games Harry had heard Dudley talk about. Once it was nearing eight o'clock, Daphne decided it was time to head home and pulled Harry into an empty alley.

"We're going to be using a portkey to get home. It's a form of magical travel. What you're going to have to do is make sure you're touching my ring, it's easier if you just hold my hand. Okay, when I say the password, we're going to be portkeyed to another location. It's going to feel weird at first, it takes some getting used to. Right, ready?"

Daphne glanced at Harry's face, he looked a little nervous but nodded at her determinedly.

With a whisper of 'Apollo's Abode' they were gone.

[2]

Harry and Daphne landed on each other with a mess of bags around them.

"Oh dear." remarked Daphne. "That could have gone better."

Tamsy popped in "Yous should have asked Tamsy to bring bags before using portkey!"

Glaring at her mistress on the floor, Tamsy snapped her fingers and put the bags away. "Dinner be ready in five minutes."

Harry helped Daphne off the floor, "So where are we?"

Daphne smiled brightly, "Welcome to Apollo's Abode! It's my apartment here in Diagon. There's two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small library slash study. We're going to stay here until the house in Wales is ready. Your room is down the hall first door to your left. But first, let's eat I'm famished."

Daphne led Harry to the kitchen, where there was a small booth in the corner. As soon as they sat down, Tamsy appeared and levitated the food onto the table.

Daphne smiled at the elf, "This looks lovely Tamsy, thank you."

Harry smiled as well, "Thank you Tamsy."

"Yous is welcome Missy Daffy and Greeny!" Tamsy said before popping out.

Dinner was eaten quickly with a small amount of talking. Mostly Daphne answering a couple of Harry's questions about magic. Soon enough, dinner was done and the two sleepy ten year olds were off to bed.

Making her way to her room, a yawning Daphne gave Harry a small wave. "Good night Harry."

Harry paused by his room door and smiled, "Good night Daphne. Thank you, for everything."

Daphne's eyes softened, "You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! xoxo_**


End file.
